Nobody Knows Beau
by Hayley Who
Summary: Beau Pickett? Pretty cool kid. Too bad no-one can remember him. Too bad he's about to poof and doesn't know how to avoid it. I don't blame you for not reading this though, because who really wants to know Beau?
1. Entry One

**Disclaimer: Really? I'm not even going to bother.**

**A/N: Just so you know, I have not read **_**Lies; **_**it is not available to me at the moment and won't be until September. Just thought you should know.**

**

* * *

**

'_Everything seems so pointless in your life,_

_You say "Why bother living if you're gonna die?_

_What's the point of getting up when you're going down, down, down, down?"_

_..._

_You're never going to leave this place if you're spinning round, round, round, round, round.'_

_-Seizures, Kisschasy._

**Nobody Knows Beau**

_The Diary of Beau Pickett_

_Entry One: Seven days._

_Not cool, Beau, not cool._

The light poured in through my window. I knew it was about time I got up, but I really didn't want to. I just didn't see the point in it any more. It's not like any one would notice if I just stayed here until the end of the FAYZ. But who was I kidding; I knew just as well as everyone else that the FAYZ wouldn't end. We were all going to be trapped in this dome of nothingness until the day we all die of starvation. Everyone knew that, but not everyone would admit it to themself. But I accepted defeat a while ago. Before the FAYZ even. We are all born, we all live and then we all die.

I rested open- eyed in my bed for a while before the hunger kicked in and I decided it was time to pull myself out and rummage around for some food. In the kitchen I found a can of green...green, well honestly I didn't know what it was. I poured it out on a plate and frowned. I probed the green goo with my hand, it was disgustingly warm. I held my palm out to it and watched it freeze.

Yeah, I know. Cool, Beau can _freeze _stuff.

Actually no, not cool. Though at first I thought the power was cool, freezing stuff with my hand. _Oh, the things I could do..._

Did you think of anything? Because I sure couldn't. And that was how I discovered it was actually a pretty lame power. I mean, everyone else had these amazingly cool powers that actually help with stuff. Like Sam Temple and his light, that Caine Soren kid and his freakin' _telekinesis_ and even Computer Jack had super strength. I bet they all come in handy at one point or another. It made me feel shameful; the only thing I could really do was cool down what little food I found.

Nevertheless I ate the green goo, which so wrongfully called itself food and pulled on some black jeans and a grey t-shirt. I started to make my way through Perdido Beach to find Sam Temple. On the way to his house I stopped for a moment at the beach.

The beach was where I spent the majority of my pre-FAYZ days, sitting on the sand, sketching the ocean. Drawing was my way of escape, but now, there is no way of escape not even through drawing. I sighed and moved on.

I knocked on Sam's door and Astrid Ellison answered.

"Hello," She said when she appeared.

"Hey, is Sam in?" I asked.

"Can I ask you first, who are you?"

"I'm Beau." Astrid shook her head. "Beau Pickett," I urged.

"Sorry, I don't recognise you."

"We went to the same school," I informed her.

"I'm sorry," She said.

I was pretty sure she thought I was from Coates, which was completely wrong. My whole life I've lived in Perdido Beach, but then again, my whole life, people never seem to remember me. I shrugged.

"Well, can I speak to Sam?"

"I'm sorry, he's not here."

"Well, can I ask you something?"

"I'm kind of busy, sorry," She said and waved a small goodbye to me before she closed the door.

I sighed. _Well, I have seven more days, _I thought and trudged back to my house.

* * *

**Not very eventful and a little confusing, no need to tell me that. But wait my friends, all will be explained.**

**If you R&R there is a very nice high-five waiting for you (:**

**Remember, time tells all.**

**-hippychiKK**

**x**


	2. Entry Two

**Shout outs to : ****outwitted****, ****WithoutARemedy**** ,** **Permanently,****Armygirl0604**** and ****JarrenIsSooCool. For****being my first reviewers. I trust you all got my thank you messages and high-5's (:**

**Disclaimer: I only own Beau Pickett, mainly because no-one else wants him, but don't tell him that.**

"_I smile for a second, then it's gone, when I realise I'm all alone." –Teen Love, Peter Bjorn and John_

**Nobody Knows Beau**

_The Diary of Beau Pickett_

_Entry Two: Six days._

_Whatever, Beau, whatever._

The sun was just shining above the horizon when I got to sleep. I had spent the whole night watching old horror movies. I couldn't get to sleep and to me horror films always seemed comforting. When I finally got up at midday form a nightmare about living on Elm Street I just sat on my bed and contemplated my options for the day.

"I could try to find Sam again," I said to myself.

"No, he's probably busy," I answered.

"I could ask Astrid,"

"No, no, she makes you nervous,"

"How about Quinn?" I smiled to myself. Pulled on the same clothes I wore the day before and headed out the front door to find Quinn Gaither.

I walked through Perdido Beach again, not really paying attention to anything except the people I passed. Just focussing on finding Quinn, well, that was until I saw Lana. She looked so pretty that day. I couldn't help but stop and stare as she walked past. I sighed when she was finally out of view. _She didn't even see me,_ I thought, _and she will probably never see you, Beau. Wake up to yourself. _I continued walking with thoughts of Lana lingering in my brain, eating away at it. I was so much in thought I almost didn't notice when Quinn. He was walking on the opposite side of the street, looking as if he were on a mission. I crossed the street and walked up behind him determined to talk to him.

"Quinn!" I called.

His head whipped around and he said:

"Uh, hey..."

"Beau Pickett," I filled in for him but he kept staring at me blankly. "Anyway, can I ask you something?"

"Oh, sorry Beau, I'm busy right now, maybe some other time," he said as he walked away.

"Okay, cool, you know, whatever," I muttered to myself.

I kicked a rock and decided I would go to the beach just like I did in the good days, the bright days. Once I got there I was instantly calmed, even if it didn't have the same atmosphere as before. I pulled out the notebook and pen I always had in my back pocket and started drawing aimlessly not really paying attention to anything but the lines and shapes that were appearing on the paper. I finally looked down to see I had drawn a picture of myself, fading, poofing.

I dropped the notebook and just stared at the unmoving pages that sat in the sand. I decided I couldn't take looking at the drawing any longer and I picked it up and threw it out to the ocean, where it just floated on the too still water.

Defeated, I got up, wiped the sand off my clothes and headed back to my house. As soon as I got home I tried to find something to eat. All I had was tinned spaghetti, which was probably past its expiry date. But I ate without complaint and fell on my couch where I sat, staring off to the distance.

_There's always tomorrow_, I thought hopefully, _always tomorrow._


	3. Entry Three

**Disclaimer: Again, I only own Beau, by default.**

"_And every minute regret that sank its teeth in my mind, said all that's need to be said and said it seventeen times." – 17, Short Stack_

**Nobody Knows Beau**

_The Diary of Beau Pickett_

_Entry Three: Five days._

_Back up, Beau, back up._

Sleep was impossible. All I could think of was the poof. How to avoid it. What it was. My brain just didn't stop. I watched as the sun become higher and higher above the horizon. I sighed and walked to my bathroom. There, I looked myself over in the mirror, something I hadn't done for a long while. My black hair fell in waves over my face; with no electricity I hadn't been able to use the straighter on it. I couldn't care less though.

I walked out of the bathroom, then out of the hallways, out of the living room and then I was standing at the front of my house. I decided today, that I'd walk around Perdido Beach, searching for someone helpful. I guess I shouldn't have waited to the week before my 15th birthday to try and find out how to avoid the poof. But that was me. The procrastinator.

As I walked around I made sure I paid special attention to the people who walked past me. None of them though, looked really helpful. They all looked about ten or twelve; the only thing they could be in danger of is puberty. It was a lost cause. But maybe it will be better that way, if I just poof. No one will remember me anyway. _It could be like dying_, I thought. A long dreamless sleep. That sounded good.

I didn't know where I was. I didn't care. I wasn't paying attention anymore. I was going to walk until I thought I was out of Perdido Beach. Out of the way. While I walked I tried to avoid all thoughts of my birthday, the poof. Though, somehow they managed to squeeze into the crevices of my mind and I started thinking. The word _birthday _was starting to feel out of place, it wasn't my birthday in five days; it was my cease of existence.

I finally stopped walking to take a look around. _DeaTh to freaKs_ was written on a wall facing me. _Interesting capitalisation,_ was my first thought. Then I realised what it said and where I was. Zil Sperry's part of town. This was not good. I was a freak in a no-freak zone. It was like shooting fish in a barrel only you'd say it was like beating mutants in a dome. I had to get out of there. I couldn't be seen. I wasn't entirely sure what they did to Freak's when they got them and I didn't really want to find out so I ran. And even though I knew I was away from Zil's part of town I kept running.

Running.

Running.

Runningrunningrunning.

I ran until I collapsed. My face down in dirt, my eyes blurred with fatigue and what felt like a dozen daggers in my stomach. _Maybe it's not so bad_, I thought, _poofing. I could leave this place, I would be at peace. No more war, no more running, hiding and most of all no more hunger. _


	4. Entry Four

**Disclaimer: Beau is of my creation. Everything else came from someone else's head-spins. **

"_I've got a hunger twisting my stomach into knots that my tongue had tied off." –The Sound of Settling, Death Cab for Cutie_

**Nobody Knows Beau**

_The Diary of Beau Pickett_

_Entry Four: Three days._

_Cool story, Beau, tell it again. _

As soon as I woke up I knew something was wrong. I can't explain why, it just was. The stiffness of my limbs, the hunger-even stronger that I thought was possible – they were the telltale signs. I rubbed my eyes and realised exactly just what was wrong, I had overslept. And not just by a couple hours. At least a day. My first thought after that was: that _means I only have three days. Only three. _This was not good to say the least. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I was covered in dirt and scratches form the ground that had became my substitute bed. I was disoriented and felt like complete crap.

Then the worst news registered. I had no clue where I was. None at all. No clue how long I had been running for. This scared me more than anything. Being alone in the FAYZ was horrifying. Being alone and not knowing where you were was a death sentence. I start to sweat uncontrollably as my heart rate rose and I started to panic -thrashing on the ground, going insane, type of panic that you see in the movies. I try to calm myself down with deep breathing.

In and out.

Inhale and exhale.

In and out.

Inhale and exhale.

This seemed to relax me. A little. I decided to sit up and collect myself. I looked around me to see if there was anything I recognised, something to clue me in on where I am. My eyes desperately searched for a way out of the situation. And that's when I see it. Lying on the ground. Bruised and browned but an apple, nonetheless.

Food. Actual food sitting right in front of me. My hands sprung from my sides and snatched the apple from the ground. I inspected the apple in my palm. It looked disgusting. It was just warm mush. I grinned at this and cupped the apple in both my hands squeezed my eyes shut and froze the apple. A laugh of relief escaped from my mouth. This was the best thing that had happened to me in the FAYZ.

I held the apple up to my face and saliva flooded my mouth. I sunk my teeth right into it. In retrospect, it tasted horrible, but right then at that moment, it was the greatest thing ever. I finished it in less than two minutes and felt great. Invincible even. I took advantage of this feeling and used it stand up and walk and hopefully in the same direction of Perdido Beach.

* * *

**A/N – **Tell me what you think. If you have improvements and/or suggestions make them known.

-hippy


End file.
